


His Favorite

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Monster AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Harems, Het, Human, Implied Sexual Content, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Eclipse is Megatron's favorite girl out of his harem.





	

Eclipse had grown used to living with the Monster King of the South. She had expected his home to be a grand castle like a human king’s, but it seemed that monsters had no such uses for castles. He had a large manor, big enough to house him and his servants and… a harem. His loyal subjects and advisors lived close by and his guards were scattered throughout the land, his two best guards – Lugnut and Strika – residing in large and surprisingly homey caves nearby.

The servants were nice to her, thankfully, but his women… She definitely wasn’t very popular in the harem, only have two friends total. But they had told her it was to be expected. Eclipse had only been living with him for several months now while others had been there for years. And yet, somehow, she was Megatron’s favorite and he not only took her everywhere he went if he could, he also gave her plenty of gifts. She even had her own private room while the other women had to share it with each other. Which she really wished wasn’t the case… It wasn’t as if she enjoyed being hated.

As for Megatron… He had a temper and could be a rather sadistic at times, but he was not a bad man. He never raised a hand at her and never abused her in any way. She was still a little mad that he had lied to her about his identity, but she wasn't unhappy. In fact, she liked being around him, acting as friends as they had before he had taken her from her village.

Still, there were some things she wished she could change. Like the outfits he had her wear that he didn't make his other women dress in. It was probably more for his amusement than anything else, considering how uncomfortable and embarrassed she was about them. But how could she not be embarrassed? There was always so much skin showing that it was almost as if she were walking around naked. She had tried to reason with him on the clothes, but he said it made things easier whenever he got into a mood and wanted to have sex with her.

Which was a lot.

It was shameful, but at least he made her feel good during those times. And she was the one who willing gave him her virginity. When he had taken her from the village and made her part of his harem, he didn’t simply take her. He pleasured her and himself until she willingly spread her legs for him. Though she would never be able to marry now, she didn't mind doing it with Megatron. He was a rough lover, but she always felt pleasure from their couplings.

Currently, she was sitting with him in his study after they finished having dinner. Apparently, the human kingdom up north had been sending him letters and he had to deal with them, transforming into his human façade to better read and respond. So while he worked, she sat on the lounge seat and was reading a book. Still, she had to wonder what they were going to do tonight.

Maybe he would want her to suck him off while he worked. Or maybe Megatron just wanted to throw her over the closest surface. Maybe he would make her ride him. Though she did hope that he would wait to take them to his room; the bedroom was much easier on her body in terms of the surface choice, even though things could get rather intense in there. Not to mention she didn’t want anyone walking in here and seeing them… The servants, even if they were used to it, didn’t need to see that.

"Eclipse."

She perked up. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Megatron, who was now looking up from his work, just stared at her for a moment before his eyes narrowed. Crap, she forgot; he didn't like it when she called him by any title, not even when they were in public. Despite being part of the harem, he considered her a friend. And he did not want a friend to call him by a title.

"Eclipse."

"Y-Yes... Megatron?"

He seemed satisfied with that. "Come here."

With a small sigh, she placed down the book and walked over to him. She pretended not to see him eyeing her up and down like a predator waiting for its prey. She knew it was because of this… revealing outfit he had gotten her. The dress was opened and plunged down her front, with the skirt part having two slits to reveal her legs... He would never have his other women wear this, only her.

He placed his hand around her waist once she stood at his side. She blushed when he smirked, gasping as he pulled her closer to bury his face into her stomach.

“I was right to get you this dress… it looks absolutely stunning on you.”

She bit her lip, toes curling in her slippers when she felt his hands play with the back of her gown. Primus, he just loved embarrassing her, didn’t he? The only reason why he had gotten something like this for her was because he knew how flustered she would get if she wasn’t fully clothed. Thankfully, he never made her walk outside the manor in something like this… but she was still embarrassed to wear it in doors where the servants and other girls could see her.

He suddenly pulled her down onto his lap. She let out a small cry, only to shiver when she found herself facing him with her legs on either side of him, his now hot crotch rubbing against hers.

“I’ll have to thank Bombrush for telling me about this seamstress… She makes wonderful gowns.”

“Y-You just like how easy they are to take off…”

He chuckled, moving his hands to push the fabric covering her breasts out of the way. “Perhaps… But there’s no denying how… appetizing you look in them.”

Eclipse bit back a whimper as he planted a soft kiss in between her breasts. There was little she could do now… Megatron was done with work for the night and it seemed he was dead-set on doing it in his study. For how long, she had no idea. But she did know he would no doubt continue this in his bedroom for the rest of the night… Which she didn’t mind too much, it meant she could sleep and relax all day tomorrow.

She just hoped they wouldn’t leave too much of a mess this time. She wouldn’t want to do that to the servants. Again.   


End file.
